Netflix and Chill
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Seth invites his crush Roman over to Netflix and chill. Everyone knows what that means. Also a special appearance by everyone's favourite Murder Bear.


Netflix and Chill

" Lift up your feet."

Kevin Owens obeyed as his host Seth Rollins, used a broom to sweep around the footrest that he had been using.

" Sprucing up the place for your little date?" Kevin placed his feet back down on the footrest as Seth wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

" It's not a date." Seth reminded him as he carried the broom and dustpan to the kitchen.

Kevin chuckled as he popped a potato chip into his mouth and resumed watching the football game on television.

Seth came back into the living room and eyed him warily. " Don't get crumbs all over the couch. I just vacuumed it before you came over."

" I won't." Kevin ran his hand over the brown suede covering the cushion next to him. " I probably can't sit here again after tonight anyway."

" Why not?" Seth walked over to the couch.

" Because," Kevin munched on another chip. " Your man juices are going to be all over it."

" They are not!" Seth cried indignantly even though his face was turning bright red. " We're just gonna watch a couple of movies that's all."

" Seth," Kevin placed the bag of chips down on the coffee table in front of him. He leaned over with his forearms resting on the tops of his thighs, fingers lightly clasped. " You like Roman right?"

" Yeah." Seth replied rather sheepishly. He sat on the arm rest next to Kevin. " I just asked him if he wanted to come over to watch some netflix and chill for a while."

" Netflix and chill?" Kevin laughed as if it was the best joke he had heard all day. " Damn, Seth. Everyone knows what that means."

Seth felt his face turning red again. " It isn't like that. I was just trying to ..." He found himself lost for words. Anything he said Kevin would only turn back on him.

" You were just trying to get him alone so that you can put your moves on him."

Seth's ears were burning bright red. " It's a free country and I can do whatever I want." He huffed and got off the armrest.

" Yeah I know." Kevin laid back on the couch and resumed eating the potato chips. " And do you know what's going to happen?"

Seth didn't know why he was encouraging Kevin in this conversation but he did anyway. " What?"

" About twenty minutes in you're gonna lean over to Roman like this." Kevin placed his arm along the top of the couch and leaned over into the empty seat as if someone was sitting next to him. " You're going to look deep into Roman's eyes and then ask him a very important question."

Seth felt himself tense with anticipation as he waited for Kevin to speak.

" Roman, what that mouth do?"

Kevin nearly fell off the couch with laughter as Seth pelted him with throw cushions. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as Seth cussed him out.

" Give me back my chips." Seth snatched up the bag from Kevin's lap. " Don't you have some place to be?"

Kevin used his index finger to swipe at a tear running down his cheek. " I'm going." He stood up and notice a fleeting look of apprehension crossing Seth's face.

" Dude seriously, it's going to be fine. Don't sweat it."

Seth shrugged as he rolled up the end of the bag. " I don't even know if he's even interested in me like that."

" There's a good chance he might be," Kevin replied thoughtfully. He turned to leave. " You won't know unless you give it a chance."

* * *

Kevin was right. He wouldn't know where he stood with Roman unless he gave it a chance. He placed the freshly popped bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and then ran his palms nervously down the sides of his jeans.

When he had asked Roman over, he had framed it as sort of a guys' night thing. No pressure.

He glanced down at his skinny jeans. Maybe these were too much. Maybe he should change into a pair of sweatpants. They would be more comfortable.

Seth was just about to undo the button of his jeans when the doorbell chimed. Well fuck it. Too late for that now.

He couldn't help but to smile when he unlocked the door and saw Roman standing there holding a six pack of beer. Roman always had this effortless confidence about him that few people could duplicate. He had a surety about himself that Seth envied and admired at the same time. A black polo shirt and khakis to the knees. Simple yet casually stylish. And he was staring at him far beyond an appropriate measure of time.

" Come on in." Seth ushered Roman into his house and closed the door behind him.

Everything was going to be fine he told himself. They were friends now for about four years. Stablemates for nearly two of those four years and had travelled all over the world together. He knew Roman and Roman knew him. He just had to relax and hope that every thing progessed smoothly this evening.

" So what do you wanna watch?"

Roman already had his shoes off and his feet up on the footrest that Kevin had used earlier.

He shrugged casually as he broke a can of beer off from the pack. A sharp hiss hitting the air as he pulled back the ring. " I dunno. I haven't watched season three of Breaking Bad yet."

" Breaking Bad it is." Seth pointed his remote at the television screen and navigated towards the picture. He sat on the couch leaving a space between them. He glanced at Roman who was busy digging into the bowl of popcorn. He looked relaxed Seth thought. He guessed he would be too if he had no idea that one of his closet friends wanted to fuck him. Seth shook his head slightly and fixed his eyes on the screen. He was such a pervert. He was certain if he made a move on Roman he would end up with a black eye that would still be visable on Monday Night Raw. Maybe he should leave well enough alone he thought as Roman passed him a beer. Their friendship should be enough for him.

However just at that moment he noticed Roman sipping his beer and Seth watched earnestly as his lips parted over the edge of the beer can. Kevin's voice came back to him. Well he did want to know what that mouth could do on his body.

No, stop it. He would not allow himself to go there. Fuck.

" Is something wrong?"

Crap. He didn't realize that he had spoken out loud. He shook his head. " No nothing. I'm fine."

Roman raised a skeptical eyebrow. " You sure? You've been awfully quiet. Do you want to watch something else?"

" No. This is good." Seth fixed his eyes on the screen. He had no idea what was going on in the episode.

Roman scrutinized him carefully and then turned back to the television without comment.

* * *

Two hours had gone by. Roman had gone to the bathroom and Seth had taken the opportunity to stretch out across the couch. He only had two beers but he was already feeling a little tipsy. It was one of the reasons that he hardly drank. The other being that beer was full of carbs that he didn't need. His face was buried in a throw cushion as he wondered if he would be a bad host if he drifted off to sleep.

" You were always a lightweight." He could hear the teasing in Roman's voice as he rejoined him in the living room.

Before Seth could sit up, Roman had lifted his legs and placed them on his lap as he sat down on the couch.

Seth rolled over on his back so that he could look at Roman. " You were the one who gave it to me."

" True." Roman's hands skimmed over Seth's jean covered calves. " But you didn't have to take it."

" Maybe I took it because it was you who gave it to me." He threw that out there in a somewhat half-hearted attempt to flirt. He owed himself that at least before he wrote the entire night off.

He noticed the smile that crossed Roman's lips. His large hand smoothing over Seth's bare foot. His thumb pressing into the arch. " So you're saying that you would take whatever I gave you?" The thumb pressing a bit harder into the arch.

Whoa. Was Roman actually flirting back with him? Seth lightly wet his lips with his tongue before responding. " If the price is right."

The atmosphere grew heavier in the room. Ripe with anticipation. Feeling empowered Seth sat up and decided to take a gamble and straddled Roman's thighs to sit on his lap.

His gamble paid off when Roman's hand immediately rested against the small of his back pushing him closer to Roman. His own arms locking lightly around Roman's shoulders. His fingers lightly fingering the back of his friend's neck.

Eyes roaming each other's body appreciatively before both pairs of brown eyes locked together. Seth's fingers stilled on the back of Roman's neck.

Seth's head went down while Roman's head came up to greet his. Their lips brushed tentatively against each other before Roman took him in a full kiss. Seth could feel the bolt of electricity zipping down his spine as their lips became aquainted with one another. He parted his lips slightly to allow the tip of Roman's tongue into his mouth. His hips grinding into Roman's lap. This was more like it.

Their kisses grew deeper and heavier and he felt Roman's hands pushing up the hem of his t-shirt. Seth took the hint and pulled it over his head and dropped it carelessly on the floor not caring where it landed because his lips were back on Roman's by then.

Kisses were being peppered all over his exposed body. A tongue licked at a sensitive nipple and hegasped as his fingers clutched at Roman's hair whose ponytail was getting messier by the minute. Seth was using his core strength has he leaned back to allow Roman to trail hot kisses down to the waistband of his jeans. Roman looked up at him. Eyes seeking permission. Seth gave a slight nod. Nimble fingers unfastened his jeans' button.

Seth got up and quickly shimmied out of the tight fitting pants leaving him in a pair of skimpy navy blue briefs. From the way that Roman eyed him, he knew that he liked what he saw. But there was something that Seth wanted to see as well.

He dropped to his knees between Roman's thighs. His fast hands made quick work of Roman's pants and were pulling them down his thighs along with his underwear as Roman lifted his hips to help get them off. He placed the discarded clothing on top of the footrest and then looked at his prize. Seth certainly was not disappointed.

Nice and hard and standing at attention. Seth licked his lips as he wrapped his hands around his friend's swollen manhood. God, this felt good after fantasizing about for so long. Seth's tongue darted out and he licked the precum that was slowly sliding down the shaft. Damn, he even tasted good as well. Seth sucked the tip of the cock into his mouth. His confidence growing when he heard Roman muttering some expletives and grabbing the back of Seth's head to keep him place. He licked, sucked and kissed Roman's cock all over as if he was almost worshipping it. His own cock he stroked with his right hand.

" Shit Seth. Fuck … you're way too good at this." He could hear Roman's shallow breathing. The desparate whine in his breath. He could tell that the older man was close to climax and he was as well.

Seth licked the vein underneath the head of Roman's cock. That did the trick.

" Oh fuck... yes... oh shit." Seth barely heard what was being said as he was coming himself as he tried to swallow the thick, bitter load of Roman's cum. His own juices running over his fingers and hitting the floor.

Seth managed to swallow it all down, thankful for his lack of a gag reflex. He took Roman's dick out of his mouth and rested his head against Roman's knee as he caught his breath and came down from his euphoric high. It had been so messy and dirty and yet Seth wasn't done. The night was still young.

Roman's index finger was propping up his chin and Seth looked up to see the wonderful blissed out brown eyes looking fondly down at him. A sweet kiss followed.

" Bedroom?"

Seth nodded as he got to his feet. Netflix and chill turned out to be a great idea after all.

* * *

A/N: Just a fun story I wrote based on the current phenomenon. Guess Seth ended up showing Roman what his mouth could do.


End file.
